


Purple Irises the Camera Can't See

by VerilousBack



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Possession, Slime Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilousBack/pseuds/VerilousBack
Summary: Sonia, Lorelei, Oleana, and Fennel are sent to investigate strange goings on on an island near Unova. What they find there is sure to be a surprise.
Kudos: 1





	Purple Irises the Camera Can't See

Lately there had been reports of very high Pokémon activity and general strange goings on on an island just outside of Unova, Professor Juniper putting out a call for skilled trainers and researchers to investigate. 

As soon as she’d heard about it, Sonia enthusiastically volunteered, eager to get a chance to research strange Pokémon behavior. A woman named Fennel, one of Unova’s own scientists, had signed on as well, also for the chance to study more Pokémon behavior. Oleana, assistant to Galar’s Chairman Rose, had joined too, seeing the potential to expand Macro Cosmos’ operations outside of Galar. 

They had even been joined by a member of Kanto’s Elite Four! Lorelei’s motivations were a bit simpler than the others, merely hoping that she’d be able to catch a strong Pokémon or two for her team. When she had arrived at the island’s dock, quickly greeting her fellow Trainers, even Oleana seemed a bit surprised at the woman’s appearance. 

When the four women stepped onto the mainland, they were surprised to only find a bustling beach. No Pokémon in sight, merely run of the mill beach goers, playing volleyball, swimming, or even just sunbathing.

The four of them looked at each other in confusion, before Sonia suggested they talk to the locals and ask if they knew anything about what was going on here. Nobody they talked to knew what they were talking about. The locals were all happy to answer their questions, but they couldn’t help but feel that something was off, especially with the women they talked to. On the surface their words seemed normal, but something about how they spoke seemed a little strange. Like they knew just a bit more than were truly letting on.

After their failed information gathering, they all met up again to figure out what to do next. “I think we’re gonna have to do some of our own investigating.” Lorelei said. “Something’s definitely up here, but they’re not spilling.”

Oleana nodded in agreement. “I think you’re right. Let’s all split up and do some looking around, then get back together here tonight.”

Their plan decided, the four women separated once more, hoping to find out what was going on on the island.

*******************

Fennel elected to head off the main beach area to explore a nearby forest, figuring that if there were anything to hide, somewhere deep in the forest would be a good spot to hide it. 

However, after a fairly exhaustive search, she hadn’t found anything and was ready to give up and head back to wait for the others. It was then that she heard something. 

“Stop! Let go of me!” It sounded like someone was being abducted! Fennel ran in the direction of the shouting and managed to barely catch sight of a girl being dragged into a cavern by two other women, her struggles doing little to dissuade her captors.

Fennel followed after them, eventually coming across a wide open room, barely lit by a couple of small lanterns. She could make out the slimy forms of a group of Muks slinking around in the darkness, moving further back into the room. The 2 women stood over the third, her struggles having ceased as they laughed under their breath.

The girl slowly stood up, the others helping her up before she looked down at herself, as though she were inspecting her body for injuries or the like. A short chuckle of her own joined the others, echoing through the cavern as more Muks started to emerge from the darkness of the cave. Fennel couldn’t suppress a gasp, unsure of whatever was going on here, but certain that it wasn’t anything good. 

Suddenly, the three girls all turned to look at Fennel, their eyes glowing bright purple in the darkness of the cave, wicked smiles spreading across their faces. Deciding it was probably best for her to leave, Fennel started backing away from the girls, slowly stepping back towards the entrance of the cave. Before she could make her way out, a horde of Muks slinked from out of the shadows, surrounding Fennel and starting to cover her legs with their slimy mass.

“What are you doing? Get off of me!” Fennel tried to kick away the Pokémon, but to no avail, the creatures immobilizing her as the three girls drew closer and closer to her. When they got close enough one of them pushed Fennel to the ground while the others dropped down with her, grabbing onto Fennel’s arms and holding her to the ground.

The girl who pushed her grabbed Fennel’s chin, pulling her mouth open wide and stopping the scientist from saying anything to her attackers. The three girls chuckled as the Muk horde slinked towards Fennel’s head, diving into her wide open mouth now that they had their chance.

Fennel gagged at the sudden invasion of the sludge, the multiple piles of slime forcing their way into her body making her throat bulge out as she was made to swallow them down. She struggled against the hold on her arms and legs, but the Muks were too thick and the three girls too strong for her to make any real progress in her escape.

The girls kept chuckling as they held Fennel down, the slimy Pokémon still pouring themselves down into her throat. Fennel’s struggling slowly died down, her body getting exhausted from her escape efforts and the Muks forcing themselves inside of her. Fennel realized she wouldn’t be able to escape from this and ceased her resistance, going limp and swallowing heavily as she resigned herself to whatever the girls and the Pokémon had planned for her.

The girls were practically cackling now, taking great amusement in Fennel’s acceptance. The Muks poured themselves in faster and faster, and in only a few moments, they had all vanished down her throat, eased inside by Fennel’s final gulps.

Fennel’s body stayed limp as the Pokémon settled inside of her, spreading through her body and taking it for themselves. When they were in full control, Fennel’s eyes shot open, now the same purple shade as the other girls. 

The trio released Fennel, the scientist rising to her feet and wiping the remnants of slime from her chin as she looked herself over. She hummed in approval at her body, a smile creeping over her face as she joined the other girls in chuckling sadistically.

“Now the real fun can begin…”

*******************

Lorelei had decided that her time was best spent battling the wild Pokémon on the island. She’d come here to improve her team, after all, and even if she didn’t end up finding any new partners to add to her team, it would at least prove to be useful to give her Pokémon more battle training.

None of the Pokémon Lorelei encountered were much of a challenge, but a battle’s a battle, and Lorelei still found she was enjoying herself, getting some quality battling time in with her team.

After a while a pair of girls came up to her, saying they were huge fans of hers. The two were sisters, and had apparently been very happy to see that she was paying a visit to the island. Lorelei always liked to meet fans, so she was more than happy to talk with the two for a while. 

When one of them asked her for a quick battle, it was only natural for her to accept. Unsurprisingly, Lorelei had quickly come out on top, though the other girl had put up a solid fight. The girl approached Lorelei, presumably to congratulate her on the win. 

“That was quite the nice win.” She said, her voice getting low and seductive and her eyes roaming over Lorelei’s figure. “Though I suppose that’s to be expected from an Elite Four member.” The girl drew closer, a quiet growl rising in her chest.

“You know,” She continued, her gaze staying on Lorelei’s chest as she slowly licked her lips. “My sister and I always thought you were cute. You’ve got such a nice body.” She put her hand on Lorelei’s chest, causing the Elite Four member to jump at the sudden contact.

Just as she was about to swat the girl’s hand away, her sister suddenly grabbed Lorelei from behind, holding her arms behind her back as she let out a sinister chuckle. The girl’s eyes turned a vibrant purple as a wide smirk grew across her face. “In fact, how about we put that body to good use?”

Suddenly, the girl opened her mouth wide, and Lorelei caught sight of a light purple slime traveling up into the girl’s mouth, her throat bulging out slightly. Before Lorelei could say anything in protest, she pressed their lips together, locking Lorelei in a deep kiss as slime poured into the redhead’s mouth.

Lorelei was forced to swallow the ooze being drooled into her mouth, unable to fight back against the sisters, unable to stop whatever they were doing to her. Lorelei’s throat distended out as the thick slime flowed into her, swallowing heavily to keep herself from choking on the purple gunk.

“The second we saw you step off the boat, we knew you’d be perfect for this.” The sister holding her back said, speaking right into Lorelei’s ear as her breath grazed her face. “All your friends, too. I bet this same thing is happening to them right now. If not, it definitely will be.” The girl punctuated her statement with a sinister laugh, the words causing Lorelei’s heart to beat heavily in her chest.

As she swallowed more of the slime, Lorelei found a part of herself getting into what was happening, wanting the ooze inside of her. She refused to acknowledge that part, pushing it back down into herself. She may not be able to escape what was happening to her, but there was no way she would allow herself to accept it.

Soon the flow of goop ceased, and the girl kissing her pulled back, her hand darting to cover Lorelei’s mouth and keep her from spitting out the remaining mouthful of the slime. 

“Make this easy for both of us and give us one more big gulp, babe.” Lorelei contemplated resisting, keeping the slime in her mouth and refusing to give in to the sisters, but quickly realized that wouldn’t get her anywhere. Reluctantly she gulped down the last of the purple ooze, her body going totally limp as she did so.

Lorelei was held in the girl’s grip for a few moments, her body twitching slightly as the ooze spread through her body, taking root within the Elite Four member’s mature form. When her eyes shot open, they revealed a bright purple, and the same smile the sisters wore appeared on Lorelei’s face. 

“Thank you very much for that, girls.” Lorelei said as she looked over herself, inspecting her body as she got used to her new vessel. “Feels so good to be in a body this nice.” The sisters smiled at her, happy that she enjoyed her new form.

“I’m going to slip into something more comfortable, then I think it’s time we enjoy ourselves while the rest of our guests are… acquainted with things.” Lorelei let out a sinister chuckle, taking great enjoyment in the knowledge that her companions would be experiencing this very same thing.

*******************

Oleana paced across the dock, her mind flitting through the potential talks she would have with the benefactors of the island to establish a branch of Macro Cosmos in Unova. She had called up a few contacts and scheduled a meeting for later in the day, eager to assist Chairman Rose in making his company the global giant he desired. 

So caught up was she in her hypotheticals that she hardly noticed when a group of girls came up to her, sneering and teasing her. “You look a little lost, lady. Memory ain’t what it used to be?”

Their words didn’t bother her much. Though she was barely 33, Oleana’s high stress job led her to look much older, and she wasn’t unfamiliar with people making fun of her for her presumed old age. 

“Yeah, need some help getting back to your room, grandma?” The girls all giggled as the teasing continued, Oleana barely paying it any mind.

“Hol’ up, gals.” One girl, a redhead, said, her Hoenn accented voice noticeably deeper than her friends’. “I recognize this chick. She works for that Chairman Rose dude over in Galar.”

“That psycho?” One of them said, raising her eyebrow in curiosity. “Didn’t he try to destroy the whole region or something? Gotta be either thirsty as hell or just as crazy to keep working with him after that.”

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Oleana swiftly turned towards the girls, her eyes practically blazing in anger. “You can mock me all you like, but I will not tolerate slander towards Chairman Rose.” Oleana said, her voice calm, but still clearly enraged.

“Ooh, I think we pissed her off, gals.” The redhead chuckled, clearly enjoying getting under the older woman’s skin. Oleana was about to continue telling them off, when suddenly one of them grabbed at her purse, snatching the passport hanging just out of the front pocket.

The girls bolted, quickly slinking into the nearby locker rooms with Oleana following after. 

When she pushed the door in, Oleana was immediately faced with a large group of girls, all dancing and fooling around in the locker room. One girl quickly ducked out through the back, her bright orange hair reminding her of Sonia.

Oleana’s eyes flicked to the girl who snatched her passport, and she quickly began pushing through the crowd, doing her best not to shove anyone too hard. Evidently she got too careless, one of the girls she pushed knocking into another and swiveling around on her heels, glaring at Oleana.

She apologized profusely, but the blue-haired girl didn’t get any less angry, her eyes flaring up and flashing a bright purple. The other girls turned to her as well, their eyes doing the same as Oleana attempted to back away. 

She managed to pull herself from the crowd, but the group came after her, low growls rumbling from them as their eyes locked onto her, switching permanently to a bright purple. 

Oleana tried to run, but one of the girls tripped her, sending her down to the ground as the entire group descended on her. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you it’s so uncool to push people?” The woman she shoved said, bringing herself closer to Oleana.

Oleana tried to crawl back from the crowd, but her ankles were grabbed by multiple hands, stopping her from backing away and even pulling her back into the group. “Oh no you don’t!” Shouted a girl far back in the crowd as Oleana was yanked even further into the group. “We’ve gotta teach ya a real good lesson about manners!”

The bluenette brought her face right against Oleana’s, a sinister smirk growing on her face. “You should feel lucky, sexy mama. You’ve been so totally rude, but my girls and I are still gonna give you a hell of a gift.”

Her hands darted to Oleana’s mouth, resting on the older woman’s chin. “Open up real wide for us, okay? Gotta make sure there’s enough room.” She chuckled as she pried Oleana’s mouth open, her own mouth and the other girls in the crowd following suit.

Dark purple ooze started to drip from the girls’ mouths, landing on and around Oleana’s body, slinking towards her mouth and diving inside when it got close enough.

Oleana immediately felt like she was drowning, the gunk forcing itself inside her wide open mouth, stretching out her throat as she was made to swallow it down. Oleana flailed on the ground, trying to kick the girls away, to allow herself to escape, but to no avail. 

Before long her struggles grew weak, eventually leading her to go limp as the girls kept drooling slime inside of Oleana, the woman reluctantly accepting her fate as her swallows grew heavy, taking the slime inside her at an increased rate.

Soon the flow of goop ceased, the last of it sealed inside of Oleana with a heavy gulp as her eyes slammed shut and her body went completely slack.

The ooze dispersed inside of Oleana, taking root in her body and pushing her consciousness far into the back of her mind as it claimed her body for its own.

Paired with a low growl, Oleana’s eyes shot open, her previously mint green eyes transformed into a royal purple. Released by her new companions, Oleana quickly rose to her feet, running her hands over her figure as she inspected herself, humming in approval at her stolen body.

“Oh, hell yeah, baby! Can’t believe I get to be in a chick this smokin’!” Oleana said, her cold voice now high and energetic. “Damn shame she hid it all behind this lame suit though. Come on, girls, let’s go get me some better clothes so I can really strut my stuff!” Oleana’s entourage followed her out of the locker room, joining her in a boisterous laugh.

*******************

Sonia sighed in relief as she exited the locker room, hoping that Oleana hadn’t noticed that was in fact her in the locker room. Though she had come here with the intention to investigate and research the island, upon seeing the fun the beach goers were having, she couldn’t resist joining. They were likely to be here for a few days anyway, it would hardly matter if she spent one day enjoying herself, right?

When the sun began to set, Sonia realized it wouldn’t be long before she had to meet up with the other women, so she decided to cap off her day with a quick drink at a bar not far from the beach.

As she neared the shack the bar was located in, Sonia noticed the other women all partying on the beach, dressed in scandalously tight swimsuits, all looking about seconds from tearing away from their busty figures. 

Sonia walked up to them, curious about what they were up to. “Looks like we’re all here early.” Sonia said, getting the attention of all three of them, as well as a couple of the girls hanging off of Oleana’s arms. “Have any of you managed to find anything?”

“Oh you bet we have, babe.” Oleana said, her tone making it sound like an innuendo and causing the other girls to giggle heartily. 

“Yeah, we found something real good, Sonia. Tell you all about when we’re done here.” Lorelei said, returning to dancing with a few girls Sonia recognized from the locker room.

Something definitely seemed off about her friends, but Sonia brushed it off for now, and headed into the bar. She took a seat right in front of the bartender, a rather attractive brunette with twintail hair. “Haven’t seen your pretty self around here before, gal. What’ll you have?”

“You’re the expert here, so I’ll take whatever you recommend.” Sonia said, not particularly hung up about what she drank so long as she got a drink.

“You got it, one Muk Berry Shake coming up. And since you’re new, and I think you’re cute, it’s on the house!” The girl darted around behind the bar, mixing the drink like she had probably dozens if not hundreds of times. A few minutes later, she presented to Sonia a tall glass full of purple liquid, accented with swirls of various colors. 

Sonia took a sip of the drink, the fruity taste washing over her tongue as she hummed in delight at the taste. “Wow, that’s really good! I knew I made the right choice letting you pick for me.”

The girl smiled, though it seemed laced with something else. “Glad you like it. Be sure you don’t waste any of it, okay girl?” Sonia nodded, quickly returning to the drink and taking a bigger sip.

As she downed more of the drink, she could swear she felt the drink moving through her, almost dispersing through her body. Her head started to grow foggy as well, but she figured the drink just had a decently high alcohol content and she was starting to get tipsy.

By the time she finished it, she was really feeling the effects of the drink, hardly able to think straight and walking out on wobbly legs. Once out of the shack, Sonia could barely hold herself up, dropping to her knees on the sand as she was barely able to make out Oleana, Fennel, and Lorelei walking towards her.

“You not feeling so good, Sonia?” Fennel asked, her voice sounding almost teasing as she looked her over.

“We felt the same not too long ago, but we started feeling real good, real fast.” Lorelei said, words almost dripping in sensuality.

Oleana stepped forward, her gaze traveling over Sonia’s swimsuit clad form. “Here, we know just how to make you feel better, baby.” Oleana’s hands traveled to Sonia’s chin, pulling it down and opening the orange-haired woman’s mouth wide.

“Make sure you swallow nice and hard for us.” At that, Oleana’s mouth opened up, the other women following suit as a noticeable bulge traveled up their necks before purple slime began to drip from their mouths, their eyes suddenly turning a deep violet.

Sonia tried to push them off of her, but her struggles were weak from her drink, and she had no choice but to drink down the slime her friends drooled into her.

She unwillingly gulped down the ooze, her throat stretching out as it poured into her gullet, that same feeling of something slinking around inside of her that her drink had given her returning. 

In only seconds Sonia’s resistance ceased entirely, the aspiring researcher reluctantly giving in and letting her body be filled by the thick goo flooding down her esophagus. 

Against her will, Sonia’s body pushed up slightly, taking in more of the slime and increasing the force of her swallows. Sonia realized that some part of her, deep inside of her mind, was beginning to accept this, allowing the vile ooze to take root inside of her body. The thought terrified Sonia, but she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.

One by one, each of the women stopped pouring slime into Sonia, until Oleana was the only one that remained, lowering herself down and catching Sonia’s lips in a kiss as she fed more slime into Sonia. Before long her own flow ceased and she pulled away from Sonia, the orange-haired woman swallowing heavily one final time as her head dropped down limply.

Only seconds later, Sonia stood up, a low growl emanating from deep in her chest as her eyes shone a bright purple, her hands roaming over her newly taken body.

Soon after, all the women on the beach looked to Sonia, their eyes all glowing purple as they had all suffered the same fate. 

Before Sonia could properly explore her body, her phone rang as she received a call from Professor Juniper. Shooting a sly look to the other women, Sonia answered the call with an almost forced cheeriness. “What’s popping, Prof?”

“Popping? Oh, never mind. I was just calling to check in on your progress on the island. You ladies find anything?”

A sinister smile appeared on Sonia’s face, already sure of what she should say. “You could say that, yeah. We’re probs gonna need a few more, uh, bodies here to handle things. Might help if you came too.”

Juniper hummed in thought for a moment, before delivering her answer. “If you think that’s needed, then I’ll gather up another team and be there as soon as possible.”

Sonia could barely keep herself from laughing, simply flashing a smile to the other possessed women. “Rad. Don’t take too long, wouldn’t want you miss out on too much of the fun.” With that she ended the call, a dark chuckle finally escaping her as the others all joined in.


End file.
